


Bengale

by Kandai



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Captivity, Community: ladiesbingo, Dark femslash week, F/F, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: Dracula organise un bal pour célébrer son triomphe imminent. Aleera veille à ce que leur invitée soit le clou du spectacle.





	Bengale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** : Stephen Sommers  
>  **Prompt** : Pour le kink meme d'Halloween : Van Helsing + Halloween, Créatures surnaturelles, pour le ladiesbingo : Warm Colors, pour la Dark Femslash Week : Noncon/Dubcon/Obsession.  
>  **Note** : Une petite friandise pour Calimera - et aussi un peu pour moi. Bonne lecture. :)

####  Bengale

 

Le soleil se couchait langoureusement sur Budapest, colorant l’air d’un orange et rosé chatoyant comme pour promettre une nuit aussi chaude que bariolée. On aurait presque dit que la brume qui entourait la ville hongroise s’était enflammée sous les derniers rayons de l’astre du jour, semant par la même occasion les premières étincelles des feux de joie qui ne manqueraient certainement pas de naître durant la nuit.

Et pour cause ! Le soir qui s’annonçait était à la fête, un dernier sursaut d’allégresse automnale avant la Fête de tous les Saints et le froid mordant des premiers vents qui accompagnaient souvent cette dernière. Le soir qui s’invitait dans le ciel de Budapest comme un feu de Bengale était une ultime occasion de se vautrer dans le stupre des bacchanales, de s’égarer en danses endiablées, en dégustation de mets raffinés, en étreintes torrides à moitié cachées. Et quel endroit plus propice à ce genre de débauche que le château d’été du Comte Dracula, rempli depuis ce matin de créatures perpétuellement affamées et d’hôtes de marque tous plus distingués les uns que les autres ?

Oh et quels hôtes ! Dracula les attendait de pied ferme, avec une frénésie qu’aucune de ses femmes ne lui avait connue. Il avait habilement déguisé son piège en invitation, s’assurant par la même occasion l’acquisition certaine de l’objet de toutes ses convoitises. Oh, il ne ferait nul doute que le chasseur tenterait de contourner les termes mais c’était sans compter sur les ressources presque infinies du Maître et sa ruse légendaire ! Van Helsing et son acolyte s’introduiraient au château en pensant leurs arrières couvertes, laissant le Monstre prêt à être cueilli par les hommes de main du Comte.

Son triomphe serait dès lors total.

La capture de la Créature et la perspective d’une victoire écrasante sur la lignée Valerious arracha un sourire carnassier à Aleera qui laissa son regard se promener sur la silhouette immobile de leur invitée. Le Maître avait tenu à ce que sa dernière épouse restât en retrait lors du bal de ce soir, craignant sans doute qu’elle ne fût l’ultime dégât collatéral d’un combat avec son ennemi de toujours, mais face à sa moue abattue, il lui avait toutefois laissé le soin d’organiser la fête comme elle l’entendait. Déjà, le château regorgeait d’activité, serviteurs comme invités papillonnant de tous côtés au milieu de la musique chatoyante et des fanfreluches délicats. Ils attendaient tous avec impatience que le Comte se montre enfin, le joyau de son triomphe à son bras.

Le clou de ce glorieux spectacle.

Anna Valerious, princesse des tziganes en personne.

La jeune femme avait été plongée dans un état de transe depuis sa capture, maintenue dans un demi-sommeil par des drogues et parfums dont la vampire avait le secret. Elle avait été dépouillée de ses armes et déshabillée par les mains d’Aleera même, après que cette dernière eût repoussé son mari avec un sourire mutin.

— Voyons, Maître, lui avait-elle reproché doucement avant de refermer la porte, il n’est pas convenable qu’un homme contemple sa future femme dénudée avant que le mariage eût lieu.

— Ma tendre Aleera, avait répliqué le Comte en lui baisant la main, vous savez tout comme moi que je n’ai pas la prétention d’être un homme. Il avait cependant disparu sans insister au milieu des froissements de tissu et de la cuisson des viandes, probablement préoccupé par la venue imminente de Van Helsing – elle le laissa à ses vagabondages, peu concernée par le retour du chasseur dans la vie de son époux bien-aimé. Ces histoires ne regardaient que le Maître.

Ses préoccupations à elle avaient une autre saveur, bien plus alléchante que des querelles vieilles de plusieurs siècles.

Elle avait choisi pour la parure d’Anna une robe à volants d’un rouge carmin, au décolleté scandaleusement pigeonnant et ornée de liseré d’or digne d’une reine – un vêtement en totale contradiction avec les véritables goûts de la princesse tzigane qui préférait les pantalons et les tuniques mais ce n’était pas comme si elle avait eu la moindre once de choix, n’est-ce pas ? Une autre tenue, plus modeste ou garçonne, aurait été tout simplement indigne de la cavalière qui devait se trouver dans quelques heures au bras du Maître.

Et c’était tout ce qui comptait à présent aux yeux d’Aleera.

Verona aurait sans doute protesté en voyant l’opulence du tissu, trouvant la robe trop vulgaire à son goût – mais Verona était morte désormais, tout comme Marishka et le tiers des enfants du Maître, perdus à jamais aux mains des Valerious et de leurs alliés. La pensée seule suffisait à rendre la vampire folle de rage, ses mains tremblant d’envie de se nouer autour de la gorge délicate de l’héritière des Valerious et de serrer jusqu’à ce que la trachée de cette dernière cède, jusqu’à ce que le sang coule et qu’Aleera puisse s’en repaître. Elle avait été tentée, en amenant leur prisonnière à Dracula, de mettre fin à sa courte et misérable vie séance tenante mais le Maître lui avait ordonné de la maintenir en vie, ses yeux sans âme fixés sur la silhouette inanimée de la princesse.

Aleera connaissait les projets du Maître en ce qui concernait Anna Valerious. Elle ne pouvait pas l’en blâmer – il faudrait bien une nouvelle épouse pour remplacer ses sœurs – mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de haïr férocement ce plan. Peut-être était-ce parce qu’Anna avait causé la perte de Verona et Marishka ou peut-être était-ce parce qu’elle-même aurait souhaité avoir les honneurs que le Maître se réservait… plonger ses canines dans la jugulaire chaude… sentir la vie quitter ce corps jeune et magnifique, le poison glisser dans ses veines et la transformer aussi sûrement qu’il avait transformé Aleera et ses sœurs, en une créature éternellement jeune, éternellement assoiffée…

Éternellement belle.

Anna était belle, oui, et elle le serait d’autant plus dans son corsage rouge, le sang s’écoulant indifféremment sur le tissu soyeux. Aleera laissa ses mains retracer la courbe de la jugulaire, descendre langoureusement sur ses seins à peine recouverts d’une chemise. Elle n’avait pas osé la déshabiller complètement, découvrir ses seins et ses cuisses, de peur de céder à la soif qui la tiraillait depuis qu’elle avait saisi la princesse entre ses griffes – Aleera savait que son mari n’hésiterait pas à se venger sur son propre cadavre pour avoir dévoyé la femme qu’il prévoyait d’épouser avant qu’il eût les premiers honneurs.

Et pourtant, la princesse était si belle alanguie au milieu des soies pourpres, si tentatrice.

Eve au milieu de l’Eden, bienheureusement inconsciente du serpent affamé qui guettait le moindre souffle, la moindre perle de sueur.

Anna laissa ses mains s’attarder sur les cuisses inertes, caressant l’intérieur avec gourmandise avant de se rétracter presque comme prise en faute. Elle se demanda un instant quel goût aurait son hymen ; si le Maître la laisserait goûter à ce nectar qui sommeillait au chaud dans sa matrice fertile. Tout en lui enfilant ses bas de soie, elle laissa ses ongles griffer légèrement la peau musclée par des années d’équitation, arrachant par la même occasion un gémissement plaintif à la princesse endormie.

Aleera l’étouffa d’un baiser langoureux, glissant sa langue longue et fine dans la bouche entrouverte de sa captive. Celle-ci se contenta de gémir faiblement, toujours prisonnière du sommeil que la vampire lui avait imposé.

— Bientôt, mon amour, murmura-t-elle en ajustant le corset de velours comme on le ferait sur une marionnette. Bientôt, il sera temps.

La tête d’Anna dodelina, les boucles noires de ses cheveux encadrant le tissu rouge de la robe comme un écrin. En elle-même, Aleera se félicita une fois de plus de son choix – ainsi parée d’une marée de dentelles carmin, la gitane paraissait plus morte que vive, un sacrifice déjà égorgé sur l’autel de l’immortalité.

Bientôt, oui, bientôt, les frivolités seraient finies, la danse toucherait à sa fin et elle pourrait serrer le corps sans vie d’Anna dans ses bras, sentir ses lèvres se figer contre les siennes dans la tombe de glace qu’elles partageraient pour l’éternité.

Bientôt, même la mort ne pourrait plus les séparer.


End file.
